User talk:Mauran Axestripe
Update on my blinkin' fan fic, lenna wildlough wot wot! update again. forgot to sigh last time. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 23:32, 8 February 2009 (UTC) yeah, update again. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 01:23, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Nooo That was to throw anybody off who wanted to hack in to the account. I'll change it back to what it wass- RW, remember? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:55, 9 February 2009 (UTC) scath that. Just leave it, it's fine. So, Have Tiria and Leatho thrown in Deeplough, maybe everybody thinks that Kolun got kilted, but those three are alive. And Mustyfur is Banya's daughter. What's the evil weasel called? How about Vora, from Carnivora? ~!Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! Yeah . . . Can;t wait!!! Oh yeah, User blog:Shieldmaiden/Martin the Warrior II: Return to Noonvale I updated. Chap 35. I leftthe password- this one's easierto recall. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:38, 9 February 2009 (UTC) D Short and sweet, though RW is fine too. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:42, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Read yer poems hahaha! I may be old, but I like playing in snow? Just like him! I allus liked Corriam. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:58, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Me again I can;t eedit tying up Loose ends cause it's on yer blog, as a note. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:00, 9 February 2009 (UTC) OK one sec. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:08, 9 February 2009 (UTC) OK I edited it. Not 100%, but I finetuned the other eentries and added one. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:32, 9 February 2009 (UTC) PLEASE comment on my fanfics Update on User blog:Shieldmaiden/Taggerung Quest. Hi another update. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 03:09, 10 February 2009 (UTC) update User blog:Shieldmaiden/Martin the Warrior II: Return to Noonvale Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:23, 10 February 2009 (UTC) update on Lenna Wildlough:The High Rhulain :) --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 03:15, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Books I decided to read Martin the Warrior after Redwall is that okay??--Bluestar'sSecondDeputy 03:54, 11 February 2009 (UTC) update yep, again. Lenna Wildlough:The High Rhulain sigh, here comes the sad part. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 04:31, 11 February 2009 (UTC) OK with me. Wink.Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:23, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Eyes light up with a diabolical laugh Muahahaha! YAY! MY TURN! Update MTW2. hehehe, Don't you hate suspense? User blog:Shieldmaiden/Martin the Warrior II: Return to Noonvale Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:45, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Really Queick what happens to Jonte? Should we alter it so he's Mutsy? And Kolun- maybe he's presumed dead, killed int the fighting? Emerlis Ligamenta 05:49, 11 February 2009 (UTC) update veils' legacy. Maybe Jonte os one of the slaves who escapes . . . Maybe he runs into Riftgard and gets help from Kroova's descendant. Emerlis Ligamenta 06:02, 11 February 2009 (UTC) actaully, the colon is unesscessary, the lines indent automatically when you save them. I must be gtting old- I sound like Lord TBT. No offense! Oh yeah- Update, User blog:Emerlis Ligamenta/Veil's LegacyEmerlis Ligamenta 06:17, 11 February 2009 (UTC) blink blink it is? Ah, well. Whatever. We can;t let something atupid as Clons get in our way. Update. Emerlis Ligamenta 06:32, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Of course! He's me favorite character exepct of tiria and leatho! Hahaha! Emerlis Ligamenta 06:47, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Wahahaha! *sniff sniff* Wahahaha! Update on Lenna Wildlough:The High Rhulain. Wahaha! So sad. Wahaha! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 01:22, 12 February 2009 (UTC) VBut if Tiria was thrown in the slave compound, don't you think that they would have disarmed her and stripped her of her breastplate? And ever famisheed, I guess, = hare. What doees teh rest mean/? An didn;t Harrinda injure Kolun? Another note- We'll probably have to say that Redblade plotted to destroy Harrinda so sh eogt rid of him or Kolun or Tiria or Leatho got him- otherwisee she wouldn;t bother with Tanya and just have another kid. Also, they;ree trapped in the deeeplough without outside help- perhaps there's a sea tunnel out or something, But they don;t find it until later. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:21, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Hey, first, I thought you said that the otters th9ought Tiria, Leath and Koln was dead. Second, Chec Emerlis' talk page. Third, what happened to Redblade? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:07, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Mauran, Never mind. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:52, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Good, hehe. Can I add a character? A blind ottermiad from Riftgard, recently captured, which is how they get iinvoled when she and Jonte escape. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:55, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I think that the otters should think Kolun, Tiria and co are dead. The otter slaves would fish at the sea and skip the slothunog thingy. Emerlis Ligamenta 02:30, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Update on Lenna Wildlough:The High Rhulain :) --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 19:04, 14 February 2009 (UTC) chapter 6 where that voice tells her to be silent. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 23:52, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Update on Lenna Wildlough:The High Rhulain bored yet? --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 03:16, 15 February 2009 (UTC) update again. Lenna Wildlough:The High Rhulain >:) --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 02:33, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Umm... Update. Lenna Wildlough:The High Rhulain. Almost done! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 04:12, 18 February 2009 (UTC) WELL Do you have a scanner? Yeah, Scannings better, but in a well-lit room, taking a picture isn't a bad way to go. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:58, 18 February 2009 (UTC) hmm... I really just sometimes only look at the upload log to see whats new and I only comment on some things, If you would like I could do come criteqing and commenting :D Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 15:17, 18 February 2009 (UTC) I take it that... you like my name for my talk page? --Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 21:52, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Update last time. Except this time it's User blog:Ladyamber88/Corriam Wildlough --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 01:57, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Update Update on Zaira's Apologue Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 05:28, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Hi there! Could you check out my story? It's called 'The Conquest'. I would really like it if you did. And if you do, please let me know what you think. Thanks a lot! Wild Doogy Plumm HEY uhh...mind checking out my new fan fic? it's User blog:Ladyamber88/Return of The Hares‎. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 01:37, 21 February 2009 (UTC) New Picture Yay, another piece of drawing done, here's the link Zaran Rhulain Message me! 03:25, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ONly if thats what you want ^^ I do really enjoy your artwork and I don't really know why people don't comment on it. anyways, good afternoon :) Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 07:28, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ok :) But I will say, you should look at some of Cybercatmia's artwork if you want a good example of how to draw things =) Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 07:33, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ah, its 1:33 am, so im gonna get off. Good night Mauren :D Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 07:34, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Paint uploads how do you do it? Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 15:15, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Cool! Thanks. and yeah, I guess you're right about the arms. I'll do another one of her (once I find the time), and hopefully it'll be better. You're not too bad yourself. You're drawings with Paint are pretty good, probably petter than I could do on it (I'm not too good with that sorta thing). And you're not too bad with your pencil drawings, just need practice. --Mariel of Redwall Talk! 02:22, 22 February 2009 (UTC) I guess... I've been looking at Sambrook's older pics and my pics. You are right, they do look similar, particular the way we draw the fur. If I continue down the drawing road, later my pictures would lookalot like Sambrook's currently. We just have to see Zaran Rhulain Message me! 05:37, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Umm, I know I sound like a dork, but I'm not really that expierienced with computers so... how do you save a Paint picture as a jpg? Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 13:54, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Never mind, I figured it out. Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 14:45, 22 February 2009 (UTC) hey I think Bryony was a bit hrsh. Veil didn't seem right to me. I know, I knw- my turn. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 16:03, 22 February 2009 (UTC) I just did! I've been on computer restriction AND i've been sick all day, I'm not ven supposed to be up now, it's like 1:00 AM Update veil's legacy. Emerlis Ligamenta 06:41, 24 February 2009 (UTC) my collection Most of the Redwall books I have read were borrowed from a library, but I had a few at home. The list of my books is now outdated because several people were feeling generous during the winter holidays and I have not logged in to much since that time to update it. I'll try to update the list as soon as I can and I will henceforth be much more grateful for what I am lucky enough to have. That's all. I wish you a good day Mauran Axestripe. Sincerely, Balfour, the Wiley 12:35, 25 February 2009 (UTC)Balfour, the Wiley Wait I thought Jonte and Marina escapee and Harrinda sets Muskfur to folllow them. ????????? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:20, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Books again...matey. I can't stand reading Redwall the actual text version since I read the graphic but now that another person in my class reads them I can't read them 'cause he reads like a cat hunts!!--Bluestar'sSecondDeputy 01:37, 26 February 2009 (UTC)